vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Flower/@comment-153.107.193.211-20181121225038/@comment-53539-20181126130822
https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Controversy_Concerns/Product_results_and_expectations You can read this page and note a few things I've said. I example the use of "ma" in Japanese and English in one of the parts of the page. In English "Ma" has multiple different sounds which results in varied sounds and is why English Vocaloids... Whereas with Japanese "ma" is the same regardless. Other then that, our brain is good at filling in blanks at times so it can be rather bias. This is why even when you understand something clarity is a risk to use as the only sign of quality. If you understand it your more likely to say "thats good" when it comes to Vocaloid, which people in 2010 did to "Hatsune Miku versus Sweet Ann" in terms of both realism and singing performance with them saying Miku was better in every way as a singer. Turns out Miku V2 was almost Singspiel results and Sweet Ann actually was a proper singing result and Ann was actually the more realistic even without all other stats involved as Miku was Voice acted. This was how wrong you can be. Another example I give is in the defence of miki, when we added a few things to the wiki against her being "easy to use" a VO'er objected to it and tried to say otherwise. As I said "who am I to believe; 1 western whose native language isn't Japanese or the entire Japanese nation who speak it?", though not in those wrods. When defending miki, however, nobody threw the whole "only Japanese vocaloid who can fill ll 16 tracks of Vocaloid with decent results" in her defence. And people still defended Gumi as the most realistic Vocaloid right up until VY1's release, even though miki stole that from Gumi in 2009 when she was released. This is how wrong you can be and why you can't always trust your own sense of judgement, it can be mislead or very wrong on basic things. And to top it off, there is a real risk of cherry picking results your like to prove a point and ignore the hundred of bad results. Be it, if the result is too bad folks are less likely to upload it to be heard, so we tend to only have access to the best results. ---- On a side note here... You'll have to excuse the responses the language thing has over time left a mark on me. A bitter one. To me, my only concern is that if you go around praise English results from a non-English Vocaloid you can create this idea of not having to invest in English Vocaloids, which happened in the past. I once had the pleasure of explaining in V2 on Yahoo answers that Miku V2 cannot actually do English results and they've mistaken good editing for a good result. So I'll always speak up and express the problem because having to explain that 1 and seeing 1 fan upset was 1 case too many. So you must understand, I'm going to say something here because thats the reality of the situation and I've spent 8 years having to deal with this same problem. This is why I don't always like people when they applauded SeeU's English and then switched to Maika and treated her like a Goddess of languages, because the reality was we had it confirmed in V2 with Sonika you can't make a Vocaloid that does all languages. It involved change 1,000+ languages around the world and recording things like every single sound the human voice can produce, and getting a provider who can do all those sounds. Then testing every single combination needed for every single language, including obscure ones wherein there my be 4 people left who speak that language. ITs not practical with Vocaloids method of producing sound. As it is, Vocaloid itself is a cut down version of a bigger project that attempted to do that just for 1 song. So Vocaloid itself isn't as good as we think, Elvis Project's idea was able to do it better but wasn't practical.